


When the Levee Breaks

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, tfw_cas



Series: Cas & Dean's Plushie Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse Of A Stuffed Animal, Anal Sex, Balthazar Knew, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cassexual Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Dom Brow, Dean's A Marshmallow, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finding Love at the Carnival, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Birthday Any!!, Lions and Tigers and Bears, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to the carnival to show him the ultimate human experience, but Castiel isn’t interested in going on any of the rides, after hearing the customers’ screams. He is drawn to the duck shoot, however, and the prize of a stuffed panda; but it takes the help of his favourite hunter to win the toy, and in the process he might just have won his heart too.**This work was posted solely to Archive of Our Own, and we do not give permission for it to be posted to any other site or on any other third party app without our written consent, and most definitely not for profit. If you read this anywhere that is not ao3, this content was stolen without the authors' consent! Please don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!**





	When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).

> To show our appreciation for our very own Cas, we came up with this sweet, smutty and funny idea. We hope you enjoy what we’ve written for you, Any, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 💜💚🎈🍰🐼
> 
> Ruk & Trex
> 
> **This work of fiction is subject to copyright, and we do not consent to it being reposted, uploaded to any site other than Ao3, or used for monetary gain without our written consent.**

When Dean told Castiel that he was going to treat him to the ultimate human experience, this wasn’t quite what Castiel had envisaged. He looked around the carnival in confusion, trying to figure out why anyone would find this entertaining.

A particularly loud scream caused him to look over at one of the ‘rides’ - as Dean called them - and he saw a train-like vehicle plummeting from a great height, on a track that appeared to be on a loop. A loop that pointed upwards, downwards, and even upside down, it seemed. 

Did people enjoy this experience, and if so, why? It was all very puzzling to Castiel.

Dean was waiting in line for something called _ The Wall of Death_. He grinned at Castiel as he handed over his money and climbed into the large circular object along with several other people, which then proceeded to spin around at an alarming speed. 

_ Surely this couldn’t be good for Dean’s body_? Castiel made a mental note to check Dean’s physical condition later - surreptitiously, of course - while trying not to think about his best friend’s body too much.

Castiel decided to take a look around, and see if there was anything in this place that wouldn’t cause him to scream. There were stalls; some selling food, which was all incredibly unhealthy, and some that were games, which generally involved hitting a target and winning a prize. 

One of these games in particular caught Castiel’s eye; it was a shooting game, where the participant had to hit a row of ducks. Well… not actually ducks, more like metal shapes with ducks painted on them. There were a variety of prizes on offer, but Castiel instantly fell in love with a giant stuffed panda. He knew it was a child’s toy, but he wanted it, though he couldn’t explain why.

He handed the stall owner a handful of the tickets Dean had given him, and picked up the gun that he would shoot the painted ducks with. Even though Castiel had never shot a gun before - real or otherwise - he was certain he would hit enough ducks to win the panda. _ How hard could it be_?

Raising the gun, Castiel looked through the sight and pulled the trigger. There was a crack as the gun fired, but the pellet missed and splashed into the water. Undeterred, Castiel tried again… and again, with no success.

How could he be so good with an angel blade, and so bad with a gun? Castiel frowned, handed more tickets to the vendor, and tried once more. This time, he felt he missed by an even wider margin, and he sighed sadly.

He was about to turn away in defeat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean… he would recognise that touch anywhere.

"Why don't you let me give it a shot, Cas?" Dean gently took the rifle from his hands and pointed it at the ground for some reason. "See, the trick is that these things are rigged. The sight is always misaligned. So, you gotta compensate for that."

“But… that isn’t very fair,” Castiel replied, feeling belligerent. “How am I supposed to win the panda if it’s rigged?” He shot a scowl at the stall owner for good measure.

Dean also looked at the man and asked, "How many ducks to win the panda?"

“Twenty,” the man answered, with a too smug smile on his face.

Glancing at Castiel, Dean winked and turned back to the game. "Piece of pie." Dean took aim and very methodically fired at the first duck. The ping of the pellet striking it and knocking it down was very satisfying.

He looked over at the owner and added with a shrug, "Beginner's luck."

“Dean, you aren’t a-” Castiel started, before Dean interrupted him.

"Very experienced shooter. Yeah, you got that right. But I'm gonna do my best." Dean took aim and hit another, then another. "You must be my lucky charm, angel."

Castiel could feel his vessel getting warmer, and he was sure his face was on fire. “I, er… thank you.” He had no idea how to deal with this overly friendly behaviour from Dean.

He watched as Dean knocked down duck after duck, noticing that they were drawing a crowd. "Is anyone keeping count? I lost track at ten…" Dean trailed off, then stepped back and looked at Castiel with an arched brow.

“I believe you are up to fifteen now,” Castiel said, noting how triumphant he sounded. That would teach the owner - who was looking none too pleased now - to take people’s money for a game most people couldn’t win.

Dean was looking around at the gathered crowd, and Castiel noticed him zeroing in on a young boy of about seven years. He gestured to Castiel, waving him to stand in front of him. He whispered, "Wanna help me with the rest?"

_ Oh, my father_. Castiel didn’t know what to think. He’d often had inappropriate thoughts of getting close to Dean, but could he stop that from becoming obvious in this situation… in public? Dean was waiting for an answer though, so he said a hesitant, "Yes.”

Dean pulled him to stand in front of him, then moved to his side and held out the gun. "I noticed your stance was a bit off. You need to be a bit looser through the arms and shoulders." Dean moved behind him and eased a foot between his and wiggled it. "Spread your legs a bit so your feet are shoulders' width apart, then step back slightly with your right foot."

“Th-thank you, Dean.” Castiel was torn between wanting more physical contact, and realising that this really wasn’t the place. 

He suppressed a shiver as Dean moved closer and positioned his arms. "Take the gun and brace it so the butt sits firmly in the cradle of your shoulder," Dean tapped to the right of his collarbone, "then line the sight up with your target. To compensate for the misaligned sight, you need to aim about a centimeter to your left. Got it?"

Castiel leaned into Dean, allowing himself to feel the man’s comforting warmth. “I’m not sure. Could you show me?” he asked, feeling a sense of daring which usually deserted him when it came to Dean.

He could feel Dean chuckling as he stepped in closer. "Remind me to never play pool with you." Then Dean's hands traced over his, making minute adjustments to the positioning of his fingers. He felt the front of the hunter's body lined up with his, and his breath was ghosting against Castiel's temple. "Line up your shot - remember, a centimeter to the left - then take a steadying breath and gently pull the trigger."

Castiel understood that Dean was making a joke about not playing pool with him, but he hoped they could one day. He very much liked the idea of getting Dean to demonstrate the best way to hold the stick. Especially if he did it like this… so close that Castiel could feel the man’s body meld into his. He tried to do as Dean instructed, but his breath wasn’t steady so much as shaky. He felt Dean take in a breath with him and hold it, as Castiel pulled the trigger and the duck flew backwards.

"There you go, Cas!" Dean patted him on the shoulder. "Good job. Think you can do it again?"

“Yes,” Castiel said, getting into the feel of the weapon in his hand, and his best friend guiding him expertly. Raising the gun and steadying the butt on his shoulder once more, Castiel fired the next shot. The satisfying clang of the pellet hitting its target brought a smile to his face. “This is fun,” he said.

Dean's grin was one of those special ones that could light up an entire room, and Castiel felt torn when he asked, "Think you can get the rest now?"

“I believe so,” he replied, feeling Dean take a step backwards and away from him. There was no time to mourn the loss of Dean being so close to him though, and he readied the gun and took aim again. Without Dean’s guiding hand Castiel’s shot wasn’t quite as direct as the previous two, but he hit the duck nevertheless.

"Just two more." Castiel felt himself tense as Dean rested his hands on his shoulders. "Still too tight, though. Take a breath and let that tension out. This isn't the end of the world," he ended with a snicker.

No it wasn’t, but this felt just as earth-shattering though. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Castiel decided to deal with the way he had reacted to Dean’s touch later. Within a matter of seconds the final two shots had been fired and the ducks obliterated. _ This had turned out to be a lot of fun_, _ and he had won the panda_.

"Damn, Cas, you're a quick study. Definitely not teaching you pool." Dean winked in his direction, then moved up to the booth's operator and kept talking. "I believe that was twenty ducks? So looks like we won a panda," he crowed, and Castiel could just make out him addressing the man under his breath, "and if you want me to keep your secret about that sight, then you'll pass over that tiger as a token of your appreciation."

Castiel felt no sympathy for the man, but he was surprised to hear Dean asking for a cuddly toy too. He hadn’t expected that.

The attendant passed over the tiger without any argument, and Castiel watched as Dean lugged it over to the child he'd been looking at earlier. He knelt down in front of the boy, taking great care to keep the stuffed animal off the trash-strewn ground. "Hey, buddy. That nice man said my friend and I did such an awesome job that he wanted to give me an extra reward. But I can't really fit this guy and the panda in my car. I noticed you have a tiger on your shirt, though, and thought maybe you might like it?"

Castiel felt something swelling in his chest; he didn’t know what it was, but he knew that Dean was the cause. Watching him with that child, being so kind and generous was special, because it was a side of Dean that he kept hidden too often.

The boy accepted the tiger and grinned up at his mother, who was thanking Dean and gazing at him with a look of admiration. It was not at all unusual for women and men to stare at the hunter in such a fashion.

As Dean got off the ground and walked back over to him, Castiel felt an overwhelming urge to do the thing he had wanted to do for longer than he could remember. Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Dean’s.

Not knowing what to expect, he was nervous when Dean pulled away. But the hunter just looked at him with a perplexed look that morphed into that look when Dean saw pie, or a double bacon cheeseburger; and then there was a hand at the base of his skull, fingers tangling in his hair, and those lips Castiel had been dreaming of for so long descended on his in a kiss that was gentle but demanding.

Castiel was well aware that they were kissing in public, in front of a crowd of strangers, but he found it all too easy to get lost in kissing Dean Winchester. He slid his hands around to Dean’s back and pressed their bodies together briefly, before reluctantly breaking off the kiss. They needed to get out of here before they did something that could get them into trouble.

From behind the booth counter, Castiel heard the clearing of a throat. "Think you two need to take your panda and get outta here."

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's and whispered, "Sounds like good advice. What do you say we head home, sunshine?"

Castiel had never told Dean how much he loved when he called him sunshine, and he was so full of happiness, all he could do was nod in agreement. He felt his expression change, however, when he took the panda from the stall owner and made sure to glower menacingly at him. 

Dean laughed and leaned in to nuzzle his ear. "Maybe I should have given the tiger to you…" He turned to the man and did that finger gun motion he was so fond of. "Have a great night!"

Then Castiel felt a broad, strong hand at the small of his back, guiding him away. "C'mon, Cas. I think we've got better things to be doing now."

Castiel hoped Dean’s ‘better things to be doing’ meant more kissing, and touching Dean’s body intimately was something he would like to try too. He clutched the panda to him tightly, trying not to drop it as they made their way back to Dean’s Baby, but as they drew nearer he wondered how they would get the thing inside. It certainly wouldn’t fit in the trunk; not with all the weapons it was already holding.

When they reached the car, Dean opened the back door and turned to Castiel. "Gimme the bear." Reluctant to let go, but knowing he couldn't very well carry it in the front seat, he surrendered his panda and watched as Dean placed it on the back passenger's seat and fastened the belt around it. "There. All nice and secure."

After closing the door, Dean turned to him and backed him against the car. Castiel was trapped between the cool chrome of the car’s bodywork and the firm muscly body of his favourite human, but he didn’t mind one bit. The intensity of their situation was intoxicating, as they gazed into one another’s eyes, until Dean took hold of Castiel’s tie and pulled him forward so that their lips were barely brushing.

"I think I might be jealous of that bear, Cas." Dean kissed the tip of his nose and continued, "If I'd known you wanted something to cuddle so much…"

Castiel considered for a moment before replying. “I wanted the bear very much, but if I had to choose between you and Inias…” he could hear the way his voice turned into a growl as he leaned forward and whispered into Dean’s ear, “I wouldn’t hesitate to leave him by the side of the road.” 

He caressed Dean’s cheek with his own as he manoeuvred himself so that they were face to face once more, then closed his eyes as he felt Dean surge forward to capture his mouth in a real kiss. This one was so much more than the first; more passionate, more sensual. Castiel slipped his hands around to Dean’s back and pulled him closer, as Dean parted his lips with his tongue.

There was a tentative swipe against the roof of his mouth, then Dean's tongue tangled with his, and it was as though years of longing poured over them. He felt Dean's hands lingering on his cheeks, tracing down his neck and clutching at the lapels of his coat.

The hunter pulled away, breathing labored, and his voice was a low groan as he urged, "Need to get you home before I get us both arrested for indecent exposure."

“That would be unfortunate, because then I would have to smite any police officers that get in our way,” Castiel replied drily, with a raised eyebrow.

Dean moved him to the side and opened the passenger side door. "In the car. Now."

Castiel was all for Dean’s sudden need for haste. He wanted to kiss Dean again, and more, and even though this was away from the crowd at the duck shoot, it wasn’t nearly private enough. He did as Dean commanded, and quickly climbed into the passenger seat, smiling at Dean as he appeared around the other side of the car and opened his door.

He slid into the driver's seat, closed the door, and put the key in the ignition. He didn't start it, though, a look of deliberation on his face. "Tell me to turn this car on right now…"

Castiel wasn’t sure what game they were playing here, but he could see the pleading look on Dean’s face. “Turn the car on, Dean,” he growled, shooting the hunter what he hoped was a ‘don’t mess with me’ expression.

He watched as Dean thunked his head back against the headrest and bit his bottom lip. His right hand reached up and turned the key. "Tell me to put my seatbelt on and drive us to the bunker."

Castiel raised his eyebrow again, which earned him a sharp intake of breath from Dean. “I think you should put your seatbelt on and drive to the bunker right now,” he said, as he slid his hand over the seat and lightly brushed his fingertip along the side of Dean’s thigh.

Dean shifted slightly and reached around for his seatbelt, fastening it in place before putting the car in gear and reversing out of the parking space. Castiel noticed his hands were clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel, and his breaths were shallow, heart rate increased. Looking down to where his fingers were now tracing Enochian terms of endearment on Dean's thigh, he noticed the very visible bulge in his hunter's pants.

“You seem to be in some discomfort,” Castiel stated, increasing the pressure of his fingers, well aware of the effect this was having. “Is there anything I can do to help relieve you?”

Dean shot him a quick look that was a mixture of glare, awe, and sheer frustration. "My dick's hard enough to pound nails, Cas. Think you could lend me a hand?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm layered over desperation.

“Do you think that’s wise while you’re driving?” Castiel let his hand travel further towards Dean’s crotch, despite his questioning tone. Seeing Dean coming undone like this was extremely arousing.

Dean gasped out, "I knew you were a toppy bastard the moment I met you in that barn." His breathing shuddered, and Castiel felt the car accelerate as Dean pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. "Jesus, Cas…"

“I… don’t understand. Toppy?” Castiel had a strong suspicion that this was something sexual, but the exact connotation wasn’t clear.

Dean's groan was something he would endeavor to draw from him more frequently. "How are you still so innocent? And you have no idea how sexy it is… So dominant and naive at the same time. Like that time you pushed me against that alley wall? Just… do you have any idea how turned on I was?"

“Ohh, really? That’s very interesting information. I had no idea you like to be dominated…” Castiel purposefully placed emphasis on that last word. “Maybe I should tell you to pull over on the next available side road and get into the backseat? How would you respond to that?” His hand had now reached the bulge in Dean’s jeans, but he barely grazed it over the cloth.

A small whimper escaped Dean's lips, and he whispered, "Please…"

Castiel gave Dean a smile, that he hoped conveyed how pleased he was with this turn of events, and said, “It would make me very happy if you would find the nearest side road, pull over, and get immediately into the backseat.”

Dean inhaled deeply and used his turn signal to indicate he was changing lanes. After a few minutes, he veered off at a tree-lined drive and pulled into an area concealed from the main road. Parked, his seatbelt unfastened, Dean quickly opened his door and moved to get in the back seat.

“Very good,” Castiel praised, following suit to join Dean in the back. Unfortunately, there was a huge panda where he wanted to get in. He hadn’t meant what he said about leaving him by the side of the road, although he needed to remove this obstacle quickly before Dean changed his mind. 

He unfastened the bear’s seatbelt and lifted it to push it over the back of the front seat. It was less pliable than he had hoped however, and it got stuck halfway, requiring help from Dean to get it out of the way completely.

"Not for nothin', Cas, but the last stuffed animal that got in my way got shot." Dean pushed at Inias's back until he popped over the seat, grumbling something about getting hot and sweaty.

“I’m glad you didn’t shoot Inias. It isn’t his fault he was in the way,” Castiel said, looking at the panda, which was now lying on its front in the front seat. He had much more important matters to attend to though, and he turned his attention back to Dean. “Now where were we?” he breathed, gazing into those green eyes he adored so much.

"We were in the front seat," Dean responded, full of snark.

“There was a time when your sense of humour would have thrown me. But not anymore. It’s a part of you to admire, just like your freckles.” Castiel had had enough of waiting and he grabbed a handful of Dean’s shirt and yanked him forward into a bruising kiss.

He could only describe Dean's reaction as melting. He went pliant under Castiel's hands, body warm and malleable. "Cas," he whined.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned in response. “I… want to feel you.” He began feverishly opening Dean’s shirt buttons, before losing patience and pushing the garment up with his hands, trying to get it over his head.

"Cas, let me get this." Dean quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt and shrugged out of it, then pulled off his t-shirt.

Castiel took a moment to admire the beauty of Dean’s form, before touching a hand to Dean’s chest and running it over the freckled skin. Dean trembled under his touch, and made a tiny sound that Castiel thought sounded almost like a cat. The knowledge that he was the cause of this reaction in Dean - the strongest human he had ever known - was intoxicating.

“Lay down,” he said, voice husky from want. 

Dean did as he was told and watched wide-eyed as Castiel began removing his own clothes; trench coat, blazer, shirt and tie, all of which were thrown on top of the poor unfortunate panda. _ At least he won’t be able to see what we’re doing_, Castiel thought, wondering why he was suddenly thinking of the stuffed toy as a sentient being.

Dean’s fingers were brushing Castiel’s bare chest now, and he suddenly understood why Dean had reacted the way he did. The feeling of his lover touching his skin was like nothing he could describe, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

Castiel slid over Dean and kissed him again, feeling the rise and fall of Dean’s chest beneath his, before he went on an exploration with his mouth. He kissed Dean’s jaw, neck, collar bone, nipple… this drew a hiss from Dean as he arched his back off the seat.

"Oh, Cas," Dean moaned as he buried his fingers in Castiel's hair and trailed his other hand down his back, fingernails scraping along his shoulder blades. "More... please."

He wrapped his lips around the little bud and flicked it with his tongue. He delighted in the noises Dean made at this, and repeated the action before moving to the other nipple.

Dean rolled his hips up against Castiel's front, and he could feel the length of his erection brushing against his abdomen. Growling, he sank his teeth into the meat of Dean's pectoral, marking him in a way he'd only dreamed of before.

The indecent moan that Dean let out caused an intense reaction in Castiel, and he ground his own erection against Dean’s. They were both breathing heavily as Castiel leaned back up and moved his hands to open the fastenings on his pants, hoping that Dean would follow suit and undress with him.

As Dean started unbuttoning his jeans, he said, "Cas, shoes. I can't get to my boots."

Castiel briefly considered making Dean’s boots - and maybe everything else he was wearing too - disappear with a snap of his fingers, but he had a feeling that removing them slowly would be a more pleasurable experience. Reaching down, he started pulling at the laces and loosening them enough to slip first one boot then the other from Dean’s feet, all the while taking every opportunity to caress his calves. The socks came off next, and they were piled on top of Castiel’s clothes, on top of Inias.

Lifting his hips, Dean pushed his jeans down as much as he could, given Castiel's position. His underwear were tented, and Castiel reached out to slowly pull the waistband down.

He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of Dean’s member as it sprung free. It was… how did Dean describe it? Hard enough to screw nails? Castiel wrapped his fingers around the length and began to stroke, watching Dean’s face to gauge his reaction.

Dean's breath hitched, head fell back against the seat, and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Jesus, Cas, feel free to never stop doing that."

“I think that would become uncomfortable after a while,” Castiel smiled, knowing full well how it made Dean feel when he took everything so literally. “You wouldn’t want this pretty appendage to fall off now, would you?” He sped up his movements as he spoke, noting how Dean’s cock was becoming more slippery as he became more aroused. Deciding that he needed even more lubrication, however, Castiel stopped to lick his palm before resuming his motions.

Dean choked out, "If it hasn't happened by now, I think we're-" He paused as Castiel neared the head of his penis.

“You are very fond of pleasuring yourself,” Castiel stated, never once pausing in his ministrations. “My father said he had never seen so much porn.” He ran his thumb over the head, and Dean gripped the seat so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Feels so good, Cas. Also, no talking about parents during sex. It's a rule. If I wasn't so turned on, you would have killed my boner." Dean looked down and asked, "Mind if I try something?"

“I would very much like for you to try something.” Castiel was excited to know what Dean had in mind.

Dean let go of the seat and reached up to draw Castiel into another kiss. It was slow and easy, as Dean trailed his hands down his back to tease at the edge of his pants. "Off, please," he whispered against Castiel's lips.

Castiel had to let go of Dean’s penis to open his pants, and the hunter let out a sigh as he released his hold. He slipped them and his underwear down until he got them low enough to kick off onto the floor of the car. Once he had removed his shoes and socks he got the rest of his clothing out of the way, leaving him completely naked.

He could feel Dean's eyes tracking every inch of revealed skin. The hunter pulled him down so that they were finally naked flesh to naked flesh. "Later I want to worship every inch of you, Cas, but right now…" Dean worked his hand between their bodies and grasped Castiel's member that was already leaking fluid from its tip. He groaned as Dean tightened his grip, spreading the ejaculate and causing some delicious friction.

"Wish I had some lube for this…"

“Would it-” Castiel let out a loud groan, as Dean twisted his wrist a little, in a way that made him see stars. “Ohhhhhh…”

The look on Dean's face was sheer sin. "Like that, angel?"

“Y-yes. Fuck,” Castiel panted, finding it difficult all of a sudden to form a coherent sentence.

Dean surged up and growled in his ear, "Then you're going to love this." Castiel felt his hunter's hand loosen just enough to brush his own erection against the flesh he was already holding. He encircled both as much as he could in his fist, then slowly resumed stroking.

Castiel came to the conclusion that the sensation of Dean’s hand, plus the friction of their erections rubbing together must actually be mind blowing. He could focus on nothing but the feeling that was building inside him, and the movement of Dean’s hand. He was only vaguely aware of the noises he was making, and the increasing volume of said noises.

"Fuck, Cas, you're so goddamn sexy. Can't wait to feel you come all over me. Wanna know how you sound when you fall apart. Need to see you, please? Let me see those gorgeous fucking eyes while you spill across my hand? Please, baby?"

Castiel lifted his head and stared deeply into Dean’s eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. Everything about being with Dean in such an intimate way was beyond his wildest imaginings. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispered. “Wanted to touch you, to k…” He couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he gasped out as his orgasm rushed through him, and he spilled his seed over Dean’s hand.

Dean held his gaze, pupils blown as he watched Castiel's release. His strokes sped up, slicking the channel of his hand with Castiel's come as he chased his own orgasm. The other cupped Castiel's cheek. "You're so beautiful, angel. And you feel so good. Ahhh, please touch me. Please, Cas!"

Castiel lifted one of his hands to Dean’s chest, where he caressed the skin tenderly for a moment before turning his attention to Dean’s nipple. He began rubbing his thumb over it, making him squirm underneath him. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Dean Winchester. Come for me,” he purred.

And Dean did. Castiel watched as his lover fell apart under their combined ministrations, his irises darkening to a vivid forest green. The noises he was making cut off as his body shook one final time; then Dean pulled Castiel down on top of him and hugged him tightly, laughing softly. "You blew the windows out of my car. Better fix that so we can get home for round two."

Castiel lifted his head and saw that Dean was telling the truth; the intensity of their lovemaking had obviously created a power surge strong enough to destroy the windows. It wasn't just his mind that had been blown. 

"I am so sorry," he said apologetically, using his grace to clean them up. “My intention was not to damage your car.”

Dean brushed his thumb between Castiel's eyebrows, smoothing the frown he hadn't even realized was building there. "As long as you mojo her back, I think Baby will forgive you."

“That’s a relief,” he chuckled. “I wouldn’t want her to hold it against me.” He pulled his clothes back on as Dean did the same, issuing an apology to Inias as he retrieved the items, before climbing out of the car and placing his hand on the hood. The splintered glass reformed, and in a matter of seconds all of the windows were whole again.

As he glanced at Dean, he noticed a look of lust on his face. "Holy shit, that was hot. Get in the car and let's get to the bunker."

Castiel rolled his eyes at the panda, which was in his way once more. “I’m sorry, Inias,” he said as he removed the stuffed toy from the front seat and situated him in the back again. “I promise not to cover you with my clothing again.”

The indulgent smirk on Dean's face as Castiel sat in the front seat and buckled his seatbelt made him blush. Then he lifted his "dom brow", as he'd heard it referred to, and palmed Dean's thigh. "Shouldn't you be driving?"

Dean gave Castiel a quick salute, before turning the key in the ignition and setting off for home. Castiel felt a warmth spread through him, at the thought of the bunker being home… and all of the activities Dean and he might indulge in, now that the nature of their relationship had changed.

Sam would be understanding, surely, and Inias wouldn’t get in their way in Dean’s bedroom.

_ Their bedroom_.

*****

It was a Thursday night, and they were in their recently soundproofed bedroom. Sam had finally confessed that the headphones he had purchased were not working as well as advertised, and in an effort to make everyone more comfortable, Castiel had warded the walls with every silencing sigil he could find.

Dean had Castiel bent over the end of his bed and was thrusting into him vigorously. Castiel was moaning, absolutely loving the feel of Dean inside him.

"C'mon, Cas. Come for me, sunshine."

Castiel wanted to. He really did. He desperately needed release, but… "Dean, Balthazar is watching."

He let out a particularly loud cry as Dean slammed into his prostate, then leaned over him and bit his earlobe. "It's just a stuffed lion, babe. He can't actually see us."

Logically, Castiel knew that. However, he had named all of the toys Dean brought him after his fallen brethren, not considering the idea that they might one day be audience to activities he'd rather they not see.

"Please, Dean. Can we stop just long enough to turn him around?" Castiel pleaded.

The hunter whispered in his ear, "Balthazar knew. He knew you were in love with me. I highly doubt he would be surprised to find us fucking like bunnies."

"But Dean…" he started to argue, until Dean reached around and started stroking his dick in time to his thrusts. "Ooohhhhh, unnghh, Dean! Fuck yes! Right there! Oh fuck, you're so deep, pleeeease!"

"I love how filthy your mouth gets when I'm inside you, angel. And don't think I don't know you have an exhibitionist streak. You made me scream your name in that Burger King bathroom last week, then came when you heard that guy clear his throat in the next stall."

Teasing the slit of Castiel's cock, Dean continued, "C'mon, Cas, I know you're close, baby. You're so fucking tight around me." There was a groan in his ear as Castiel intentionally clenched the muscles surrounding Dean's erection. His hunter pulled out and slammed back in harder and faster, creating a friction against Castiel's prostate that was making him forget whatever it was he had been objecting to.

Dean growled low, "Give it to me, love," and Castiel came across the bedspread, body shaking and mind deliriously blank of everything but Dean's term of endearment.

Castiel came back down as Dean spilled inside him, teeth sunk into his shoulder. He fell to the mattress, avoiding the pool of his ejaculate and said, "That was a dirty trick. You know I can't resist when you call me 'love'."

Dean chuckled and nuzzled the back of his neck. "You like it dirty. Don't deny it."

Castiel smiled and pulled as much of Dean around him as he could. As much as he loved the stuffed gifts Dean brought him, "just because", the hunter would always be his favorite teddy bear.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I know." He felt Dean's lips curl against his shoulder, then the gentlest of kisses.

"I love you, too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Any pandas harmed in the making of this fic were totally Ruk's fault! (You know I'd never, right, cupcake?) Eyes takes full responsibility for the lion, though. RAWR!
> 
> Sneak note from Eyes: Please wish my lovely coauthor a Happy Birthday, as well! She deserves to be loved! 💜💚


End file.
